


Poker Face

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林希望了解瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔竖起心墙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

7Poker Face  
Summary：索林希望了解瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔竖起心墙。  
索林和瑟兰迪尔就保持着这样微妙的关系。二人对那个约定闭口不言，瑟兰迪尔没有说他是否记得，索林也不愿意去提，对索林来讲，能独占瑟兰迪尔这件事已经是莫大的荣幸，他不愿意做什么吓跑对方。他是一个独占欲十分强烈的人，但绝对不是一个不知足的人。  
他们互留电话号码，瑟兰迪尔会给索林打电话，或者发短信，让他来自己这里，他们会经历一次，或者几次激烈而美好的性爱，第二天早上索林会不声不响地起床，为瑟兰迪尔做好早饭，然后叫醒瑟兰迪尔，有那么几次索林甚至以为他们是同居情侣，但每次都会被瑟兰迪尔不接吻的残忍事实戳破幻想泡沫。  
可索林有自信，让瑟兰迪尔对自己产生依赖，进而将依赖转变为柔软的爱意。不论因为什么，他离开了他的前妻，都在他的心中留下一个空洞，索林愿意填补这个空洞，愿意帮助瑟兰迪尔走出阴影，让他的文字间流露出的是甜蜜与幸福，而非压抑与无奈。  
瑟兰迪尔也似乎愿意在自己面前卸去防备，跟自己耍耍小性子。  
而瑟兰迪尔这边，也很受用索林的温柔，他不想再去其他地方找寻片刻安慰，他愿意和索林在一起，可那不是爱情。瑟兰迪尔明白，那不是爱情。  
他对索林的感觉与对前妻完全相反。他当年，对前妻的感觉就像她是一杯烈酒，吞咽下肚，从咽喉烧到胃肠，热辣辣的，一想起她，便醉意上头，心心念念只想时刻和她黏在一起；而索林更像一碗粥，淡淡的，在唇齿上留下余味，瑟兰迪尔能清楚地明白自己在做什么，坚信离开他与否自己无所谓。  
但索林带给自己的暖意别人替代不了。瑟兰迪尔好奇，索林对自己，究竟是什么意义。  
————  
奇力这个小崽子邀请莱戈拉斯到家里过夜，他先斩后奏，把人带到家门口才给索林打电话，“舅！莱戈拉斯到咱家睡啦！我打电话问问零食你放哪了？”  
臭小子…索林心里骂到，他现在处于一种十分诡异的状态。  
瑟兰迪尔狠狠缩了一下后穴，扩约肌死死夹住索林在他体内的欲望，索林一个激灵差点呻吟出声。  
“冰箱第二格里面有酸奶，乱七八糟的零食自己买去。”索林平稳了声音回答。  
瑟兰迪尔朝他做了个鬼脸，似乎在嘲笑索林的窘迫。他坏心眼地缩了缩小穴，果不其然看到索林的恐吓脸，玩心大发不停地缩着穴口，索林都快疯了，生怕自己忍不住发出什么不该让奇力听到的声音，他也更不敢有动作，天才知道瑟兰迪尔会不会干出什么丧心病狂没节操的事。  
“别进书房，少吃乱七八糟的东西，注意安全。”索林几乎咬着牙才挤出三句话。瑟兰迪尔的内壁火热，紧紧裹着自己，索林要是现在射出来没人可以嘲笑他。他退出一截平复射精的欲望，奇力明显打哈哈答应了，索林根本顾不得小外甥听没听进去，挂断电话两手掐着瑟兰迪尔的腰狠狠地把自己那根捅进去。瑟兰迪尔长长出了一口气，双手捏住索林的肩头，“你挺行的！”他笑到。索林也懒得搭理他的挑衅，大力抽插，瑟兰迪尔立刻闭嘴，开始嗯嗯啊啊地接受快感的冲击，索林低头看，在白嫩的臀瓣中间自己深红的欲望进进出出，画面说不出来的火辣。他变着方向摩擦瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，让他漂亮的双唇发出的声音除了呻吟再无其他。索林啃咬瑟兰迪尔的乳首，发泄自己不能接吻的不忿。  
“嗯…要去了…”瑟兰迪尔开始了不断的小痉挛，内壁被索林撑开的感觉太过强烈，他觉得快感从骨盆一点点弥漫开来，他脚趾蜷曲，呼吸急促，前胸的蓓蕾由于索林的逗弄充血挺立，他挺起胸膛，将另一边的粉嫩送到索林嘴边，“索林…索林…”  
索林本不想搭理他的要求，可听到瑟兰迪尔哀求的声音他立刻软下心，含住亟待慰藉的一边开始舔弄，引得瑟兰迪尔发出一阵惬意的呢喃，在索林的律动下颤抖。  
索林挤压瑟兰迪尔的欲望，在一阵战栗中瑟兰迪尔释放出来，索林在痉挛的内壁中狠狠摩擦几次，也达到顶峰。  
————  
奇力拿着一袋零食递给莱戈拉斯。  
“莱戈拉斯，你随意转！”奇力笑得像只小山羊。莱戈拉斯有种伸手摸摸他软软的头发的冲动，看看是不是和温暖轻薄的羊绒一个手感。“我想看看书。”莱戈拉斯喜欢阅读。  
奇力想起索林对他的叮嘱。  
可谁管呢。  
“行，我带你去书房！”  
————  
“你怎么搞的？”索林皱眉盯着瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔剜了他一眼，“不懂情趣。”  
索林无语。  
“如果你把故意向他人，尤其是未成年人，泄露做爱细节的行为定义为情趣的话，我也没办法正你的三观了。”索林一把把瑟兰迪尔搂到怀中，“如果你那么想与人分享这种私密的事，恕我不能陪伴。”  
“你在威胁我？”瑟兰迪尔支撑起身体。  
索林露出一个宽慰的微笑：“不，不是这样。我并不认为你对我的阴茎上瘾。可既然你这么说了，那我可不可以理解成你把我当做生活中的一个必需品？”  
瑟兰迪尔摇头，从索林怀抱里脱身：“索林·橡木盾，看清你的处境。我确实喜欢和你做爱，但除非我愿意告诉你，你不要妄图打探我的隐私，并尝试与我建立炮友以外的其他关系。没了你，还有其他男人。”瑟兰迪尔翻身把后脑勺留给索林，来掩饰他并不清楚如果离开了索林，自己能不能如从前般坚强的事实。  
还欠火候。索林安慰自己。像瑟兰迪尔这样的人，索林见得多，像很多病号，他们讳疾忌医，存在信任危机，总觉得别人对他好是为了索取什么，他们会否定真挚的感情，要帮助这样的人，唯一办法就是长时间的关心照顾。他不管瑟兰迪尔现在说什么，只要他还单身，只有他现在还处于空窗期，自己就有机会。  
索林拉过瑟兰迪尔，粗鲁地将他翻了个身，欺身压上去：“好好好，那么我这个再普通不过的炮友想和你‘交流感情’，你总该给面子吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛：“奉陪到底。”  
End


End file.
